To Trade One's Trouble
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: The Ant Bully Fanfic. What if Hova wasn't dropped by the wasps after their attack? What if she was taken to their nest? Would Zoc be able to save her? Can Hova survive long enough TO BE saved? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Ant Bully or any of its characters.

* * *

Hova didn't know what she was thinking. She had to protect Lucas, yes...but now what? The young human had escaped like she wanted, but what did that leave her? A severely pissed off wasp... She never had to fight something before, and it was against her peace-loving nature to start now. And even if she did, it would be a deadly mistake. Why did she have to slap him? She should've just negotiated with him or run away in the other direction. What can she do?

Meanwhile, the wasp was none to happy, as expected. After all, how DARE this little insect even THOUGHT of striking him! He didn't let his rage get to him however. He intended to have some fun in this assault, and what could be better than this? The ant before him was clearly very frightened and it'll be quite entertaining to intensify that fear.

He's been making soft little snaps at her, taking it easy on this game as Hova tried to evade harm. The wasp could effortlessly lunge forward and snap the nurse ant in half before she even knows what's going on. That's what his mouth was made to do! Vertical beak-like jaws and rows of razor teeth...perfect for biting through tough armor and tearing other insects apart to get at their soft insides...

Of course, with this play of cat-and-mouse, something can go wrong if any escape attempts were made on the mouse's part. Hova decided she had enough of this life threatening situation and made a dash for the grass behind her enemy, hoping to make herself scarce among her fellows.

She was almost there when she was knocked over from behind. She rolled to her back and came face-to-face with her predator. She stopped his taunting chuckles with another slap, wishing to knock him away so she'll have enough room to get up and out of here. However, that only made things worse as it unleashed the larger insect's full anger.

With a roar, he snatched her up in his front pair of legs and opened his jaws to take a bite out her. It's been fun up till now. _Now_ she was getting annoying. And he had a way of dealing with annoying bugs.

"Hova! Get down!" They both heard the voice from behind. And it only took a split second for the giant carnivorous insect to comprehend the meaning of those words. An attack. Well, he'll put a stop to that. The ant coming from behind obviously knew the one he held captive. So he decided to use Hova to prevent any harm coming to himself. And it seemed to have worked as he spun around to face this new threat...

"Zoc!" Hova exclaimed in both surprise and overwhelming gratitude. Zoc will save her! She was certain of it!

The wasp held Hova in plain view, his powerful jaws wide open right over her head. That sent a clear message: Attack, and she dies.

Zoc understood immediately and he tried to slow down and stop his staff from releasing its harmful blast of energy. It was too late for that, and he only hoped that it would miss its target. His hope came true. His aim had blown off and the wasp, with a quick look of surprise, stepped aside to dodge the attack.

The predatory insect was close to beheading Hova, but figured it will be safer to do so in the air instead of on the ground. Lifting, he gave Zoc a short glare before moving off with a screaming Hova in his grasp. His captive reached out a hand to Zoc, but it was hopeless.

"No!" Zoc yelled, before going into the grass in order to look for a way to save his loved one.

Hova kept on screaming. Most of her life was spent with her feet firmly planted on the ground, now she was a great distance in the air and there was no coming back down. At least not when _she_ wants to. "Let me go!" She tried to pry the wasp's grip apart, but it did no good.

She continued to try nonetheless and also kept on screaming and protesting as loud as she could, hoping to attract the attention of her fellow ants so they can possibly save her from a horrible fate. "Help!"

The wasp has had enough. "Shut it!" he roared, his patience running thin. He stopped in a hover and bent his abdomen up, pointing the deadly stinger at her. This worked as she immediately fell quiet and stopped her attempts to free herself. Blissed with peace, the giant bug was about to go off again when he caught sight of another wasp thrashing around on the ground as ants took him towards their anthill.

Recognizing the unfortunate fellow as a friend of his, the wasp flew down to help, still not letting go of Hova. Stopping before the distressed insect, the wasp roared loudly at the ants and lunged with his stinger-tipped abdomen. The ants scattered to avoid being impaled and, panicked, scurried in opposite directions.

The wasp rescuer landed on his four free legs and quickly regarded his friend. "Can you fly?"

"Not when I'm all tangled up in this stuff." was the response given in a German accent.

Hova's captor noticed the sticky thread that had twined itself around his comrade's legs, wings, and face. Looking around to make sure an ant didn't grow the nerve to attack him, he then bit into the thread and yanked the stuff off little by little.

The nurse ant in his grasp took advantage of the situation. "Help!" she cried out at the crowd of fleeing ants. Either nobody heard her or she was being ignored. She was guessing it was the latter as several ants did look at her, but then ran off. The wasp was already done untangling his friend by the time Hova's pleas were heeded.

An ant warrior jumped onto her captor's back and proceeded pulling his antennae. Her captor roared and thrashed, trying to dislodge the painful nuisance. He succeeded and threw off the ant. His now-recovered comrad took to the air and so did he, keeping Hova in his hold as tightly as ever.

"Thanks. I owe you one." the other wasp said in relief. Looking at Hova, his savior shoved the ant into his forelegs. The other wasp gave his friend a surprised look, eyes and jaws wide.

"Hold that little brat. I'm pretty sure the Boss would like to meet her."

Hova's new captor nodded, and he would give an evil smirk if he could. Going their separate ways, Hova was taken further from the anthill. However progress stopped before they could get far. A loud noise and a brief flash of light distracted everyone.

"What was that?" Hova's captor asked another nearby wasp, as Hova made another attempt to get free. But, like before, it was useless.

"It's buzz time." the other answered.

"Retreat!" With this, all the remaining wasps took off towards their nest in the cactus garden. Hova looked back at her home, the home she'll never see again. She didn't even get to say goodbye to Zoc...and Lucas...and Kreela...Maybe even Fugax too. Now she'll never get the chance. Her fate has been sealed.

She was surprised to notice how close to the hill the wasps actually lived. It wouldn't even be a day's journey on foot. So perhaps she wasn't as doomed as she originally thought. Maybe somebody would be able to rescue her before it was too late. Or maybe she'll be able to escape herself and avoid the predators enough to make it back home.

She was so engraved in her thoughts that she didn't notice that they've arrived at their destination. Looking around, she saw that the garden was mostly barren except for a few empty shells. The ant could tell that these weren't shed as they would with growth. No, these were the remains of dead insects. Her fear intensified and she made her sad face (which is adorable, by the way), antennae lowered and big eyes glistening.

It was much more crowded near the actual nests. There was multiple paper structures hanging high in the air, attached to cactus branches. Wasps came and went and it appears that each nest had different uses. For instance, Hova saw the caterpillars that were taken being brought to one particular nest and pushed through the circular opening. Then the wasp dropping it off would either climb inside or leave to visit some other nest.

Looking down, she witnessed a terrifying scene. A young grasshopper, practically a baby, was being pinned to the ground by a wasp, screaming and yelling for help and its mother. Being a Nurse ant, Hova was quick to sympathize. However there was nothing she could do. The predatory insect rose his stinger and Hova turned her head away as he brought it down. She winced at the resulting screech of pain. Then it stopped abruptly. None of the other wasps appeared to take notice, like they were used to such commotion and it was an everyday thing. Hova then realized it was, having remembered the empty shells not far from here.

She took a deep breath and looked back at the young one. It didn't take much thought to know that the little grasshopper just had its short life cut even shorter. The one responsible took the small body in his front legs and flew towards a nearby nest. He crawled inside and another wasp exited immediately afterwards. Clinging to a free spot over the opening, he cleaned his jaws, which Hova noticed was covered in insect blood, wiping away the mess with his front legs and then licking the limbs clean.

Hova began trembling, knowing that that was going to be her fate sooner or later. "Mother...help..." she muttered. Her captor neared another paper nest and gave a short roar-like call and another wasp answered with a similar noise and he flew over.

Without further ado, she was handed over and she instantly recognized her new carrier as the one who took her in the first place. She knew better than to struggle and she was taken closer to the target nest. The wasp landed below the opening and crawled inside.

Hova was dropped immediately and the wasp practically growled at her. "Stay here until the Boss returns. If you try to leave, I assure you, you'll be killed on sight."

"And if I stay..." she inquired softly, afraid he'll attack her for it. He didn't and instead gave a chuckle as he left to wait outside.

"You _might _live a little longer." he answered menacingly.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's slow progress, but hopefully it'll speed up. One thing's for sure, Zoc is NOT gonna be happy in the next chapter, I can assure you. And Lucas better run while he can, because Zoc's got plans for him...And it's not gonna be good...

So review if you want the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ant Bully or any of its characters.

* * *

The ant wizard was sitting in his potion room, Spindle hovering sadly by his side. He was still, head resting on his hands, his staff lying dejectedly on the ground. He was muttering to himself, angry at letting Hova get ant-napped right in front of him. He should've attacked, no…killed that wasp when he had the chance. Then he might have been able to rescue Hova before any harm could be done to her. He couldn't help wondering what was happening to her this very moment. Knowing the nature of her captors, he assumed she was being digested, or worse, tortured right now.

That thought made him tense in rage.

When it came down to it, it was Lucas' fault. That human didn't help save Hova, even though he was right there with her. Instead, he had to think only of himself in a typical human manner. How he hated that kid. The least he could've done was stall the large predator enough for Zoc to arrive. Right now, that little brat was having dinner with Kreela and Fugax. Didn't the two ants realize what happened to their friend and how it was all because of the human? Well, he could understand Fugax not knowing, but what about Kreela? Hova's best friend. Wasn't she the slightest bit concerned?

_This isn't helping,_ the ant thought to himself. _Have to think of a way to save Hova._

Standing to his four legs, Zoc paced around, Spindle watching with a depressed, yet anxious, look. The wizard continued to wander aimlessly as he tried to think of a plan. He knew where the wasps had their nests, as he took it upon himself to learn about the ant's sworn enemy. He knew their nests were paper structures on the middle parts of the cactus plants, well hidden from obvious view. What he didn't know was what the wasps did with their hostages. Did they eat their prisoners immediately, or did they keep them alive …?

He hoped it was the latter, then he'll be able to rescue her himself. Though how he could get into the nests and find Hova without being killed by the hundreds of wasps that lived there is a problem. Fighting them wouldn't be an option, as he'll be vastly outnumbered, and even with his magic, he'll be overwhelmed in a heartbeat. He found himself wondering what Hova would tell him. She'll most likely suggest a negotiation or something. As if that's gonna work…

But he's willing to try anything. Negotiating with the enemy might be dangerous, as they won't be willing to give away one of their captives for free. Perhaps a trade might bring them to reason…What can he trade that will be of great interest to the wasps? He began thinking of all his options: Another bug, an exotic beetle…a caterpillar…one of Zoc's potions…the Destroyer…

That last one made him think. Give Lucas to the wasps in exchange for Hova. That didn't sound like a bad idea. It'll be an excellent way to get rid of the human and rescue Hova at the same time. He was sure the wasps would accept the boy, as they probably never seen such a thing before. A miniature human isn't exactly something you'd see everyday. So that's his plan. He'll catch Lucas when nobody was looking, travel to the nest, speak with the leader, and get Hova back.

"Zoc?"

It was Lucas. Now was as good a time as any…

--

Hova got up shakily on her four legs. It felt like forever since she last stood, although she's probably only been in the air for…she didn't know how long actually. Maybe an hour, maybe even a few minutes. She sighed, her sad face returning as she looked around her new, unfamiliar surroundings. The air had a strange, almost repulsive smell that made her antennae twitch. The papery walls were covered in circular cells that had something inside the majority of them. Unable to ignore her slight curiosity, Hova moved closer to take a better look.

The thoughtful look on her face turned to horrified disgust as she realized that the stuff inside were pieces of insects, meat still attached to shells. It made her feel sick and she backed up, trying to get as far away from the cells as she could. _No more waiting around! You have to get out of here! Before you become part of meal-time!_ The nurse ant thought to herself.

In her panicked haste, she was forgetting the earlier warning made by her ant-napper. She ran to the exit and, more cautiously, she stuck her head out to look for an escape route. The instant she did, however, she heard a roar overhead and shot her gaze to the source. A wasp was clinging onto the nest and he was charging in her direction! Hova screamed and tried to duck back inside. However, the jaws of the large insect closed at the base of her antennae. The ant's screams became louder as she felt the pain jump from her sensitive appendages to the rest of her body.

The wasp crawled inside the nest, lifting Hova clear off her feet by her antennae. The smaller insect thrashed around, trying to get free from the agonizing grip, using her hands to push against her attacker's face. The wasp was unaffected and, with an angry grunt, he threw her to the farther side of the nest. Hova landed with a thud and her arms pushed her thorax off the floor so she can look at the predator and possibly retreat from another assault.

"Killed on _sight_." The larger bug reminded and it was only then that Hova recognized him. With a hiss, the wasp moved outside and resumed his watch over the entrance hole.

Hova sighed and reached a hand to her antennae. The extremities were tender and she winced when she touched them. She could feel indentations made by the wasp's teeth, but the shell didn't seem broken. It was a miracle that they weren't ripped right off. In fact, that wasp could've easily torn them from her head… so that painful grip must've been his version of being 'gentle'. For some reason, that scared her. If that was a light grip, what would a hard one feel like?

She didn't want to know and didn't want to find out.

What she did want was to get out of here. But how?

There was the loud buzzing of wings and she looked over at the entrance hole to see another wasp coming in to land. He didn't enter immediately and instead, spoke to Hova's guard in a language Hova couldn't understand. All she heard was hisses, grunts, and roars. After a moment, Hova spotted her guard flying off and she figured that now, maybe, was her chance to make a run for it. But before that thought even finished in her head, the other wasp came inside. The larger insect did not seem astounded that she was here and even looked a bit amused, eyes wide and jaws vibrating to make a rattling sound.

"Hello."

Hova didn't respond to his greeting and instead, stared at him in horror. What was he going to do to her?

The wasp, most likely the Boss she heard about, rustled his wings. He wasn't at all surprised by her reaction, or the lack thereof. Most, if not all, insects are frightened at the mere prospect of even facing a wasp. He walked casually over to one of the cells and ate the insect piece inside.

The nurse ant grimaced, her nervousness increasing. Not only was she disgusted at the food choices of these insects, but what if what he's eating was once another ant? An innocent ant just like her? She wished she had an alka root with her…She felt a little sick.

"Now…" the wasp continued after swallowing his snack. "I heard you were a real trouble with one of my boys. Almost got him caught by your other little friends." He turned to the ant and Hova flinched. Was this to be her last moments alive? The wasp moved closer and Hova scrambled to her feet and backed off. The other insect paused and cocked his head. "You're obviously not a warrior."

Hova could tell that that was his version of asking a question. He wanted her to tell him what her job in the ant colony was. Should she? She didn't see the harm in it and she definitely didn't want to test how much patience this big bad bug has. "I-I'm a nurse. I take care of the pupas."

"Ah." The wasp muttered, nodding his head. He hissed to himself, scrutinizing Hova. He's never seen a 'nurse' ant before. The ant castes he's familiar with were warriors, foragers, scouts, wranglers, any ant one could expect to find in the open. It was rather interesting for him to see this kind of ant. He liked learning new things, especially if that new thing had something to do with his enemies.

He paused as if remembering something. "How rude of me. My name's Valdar, leader of the wasps." Hova didn't know what to make of this. The tone was unexpectedly kind and polite, and it felt strange that it came from this fierce carnivorous creature that'll probably spell her doom. Then, not wanting to risk ruining the wasp's good mood, she forced her shaky voice to respond.

"I-I'm Hova." She replied. Valdar nodded in acknowledgement and stepped closer. Hova took a step back to keep the distance between them constant. The larger insect gave an amused chuckle and continued his advance. Hova, in turn, continued to back up. She didn't know what he had in mind, but she was sure it was something she wouldn't like. She felt a nudge on her abdomen and she risked a glance back. She's reached the wall and knew her backing up only got her trapped. She didn't stop though and kept going until the back of her thorax pressed against the wall, her abdomen lowering down on the floor.

"Don't hurt me." She said. "I'm sure we can reach some kind of…er…friendship?" She didn't want to repeat her earlier mistake of striking a wasp. Best to be peaceful and talk things out. It seemed to work, as Valdar halted his advance in response.

"I'm not gonna eat you if that's what you think." He reassured. But it didn't sound very reassuring to Hova. He said he wasn't going to eat her, so did that mean he'll still hurt her? "But at the same time, friendship is not something I'm interested in when it comes to ants like you."

He sounded almost angry that time, as if his past kindness never existed and was only a fluke to get her guard down. And it was. Hova knew that he thought she was a troublemaker. He probably plans on punishing her for almost having her ant-napper captured.

"I'm sorry about that." She apologized quickly, her words said in a desperate tone. "I-I was scared. I didn't mean to."

"Sure you didn't." Valdar growled doubtfully. "Like I'm sure you didn't mean to hit one of my top soldiers, either." He even knew about the two slaps she gave her captor…She shouldn't have been so surprised, seeing as that was probably the first thing Valdar was told about, but she was. Her mind began racing as the wasp resumed his advance. She saw his jaws open and she assumed that her cause of death would be decapitation or something horrific of that nature. She closed her eyes, hoping it would be quick and painless.

"Sir?"

Hova and Valdar snapped their gaze at a wasp near the entrance. He looked out of breath, as if he's been chasing something without success. The wasp leader narrowed his eyes, hissing and the other wasp lowered his antennae submissively. He knew he was interrupting and he knew how much Valdar hated that, but what he had to say was important.

"Sorry sir. But one of the pupas escaped from the nursery again and we can't get him back. We're hoping you can help." the wasp said. Hova tilted her head curiously. 'Pupa'...as in a baby wasp? She had no idea that they were called the same as young ants.

Valdar sighed, suddenly weary, as if this wasn't the first time something of this nature happened. "Is it Franz again?"

The other wasp nodded, seemingly weary too. Whoever this 'Franz' pupa was, he sure had a record...A negative one, but a record nonetheless.

"Wait for me outside. I'll be right there." Valdar muttered. The subordinate wasp made no question and backed out of the nest immediately. The wasp leader turned back to Hova almost thoughtfully and the ant shivered under his gaze. Was he going to kill her or not?

"You're a nurse ant, you said? You care for the pupas." Valdar said, reflecting on what she told him earlier. Hova didn't dare contradict her past words and nodded in agreement. She had some idea where the larger insect was going with this, and it seemed a whole lot better than what he was previously going to do with her. She cleared her throat.

"I can help...if that's what you want." she muttered nervously. Valdar nodded, his friendly disposition coming back. He knew she would offer because if she had refused, he would've taken a less pleasant alternative...Before Hova could even blink, he grabbed her in his forelegs and flew out the entrance, ignoring her surprised cries. Once outside, he turned to the waiting wasp.

"Where is he _this_ time?" he asked in obvious annoyance. The other insect took to the air and led his superior towards the east of the human's nest, towards the wasp nursery. Hova didn't know what awaited her there...

But she hoped it wasn't bad...

* * *

Another chappy. Thanks for the reviews, I wasn't expecting much of any. So you have no idea how happy I am for it! Please review and motivate me to start the next one, kay?


End file.
